Inseperable
by creepingshadow
Summary: They were together since the beginning. Two warriors of nigh-immortal status. They were Gods. And they ruled together for eternity. Then the God of the Wood fell to a lowly parasite. Now the world will burn by the hands of the Moon. Yaoi


**Inseparable**

**This is my first attempt at anything even remotely angsty.**

**I was inspired by this the FanFiction: **.net/s/5556141/1/Id_do_anything

**I'm not really into yaoi due to the fact that most seem completely groundless in actually happening (if that makes sense).**

**To me the only likely Yaoi pairings in Naruto would be Zetsu/Madara, Madara/Hashirama, and Pein (Nagato)/Yahiko. Due to the bond they all seem to have.**

**This fic takes place in a semi-alternate universe. Due to the fact that we know almost nothing of Zetsu's past and the relationship he shares with Madara, I've chosen to make him a semi-immortal similar to Madara, a badass on/near Madara's level, and a member of an extinct people.**

**Also I've added city's that aren't in Naruto Canon due to belief that they existed once but were now destroyed/renamed. Similar to how Yugoslavia, Pompeii, and the Soviet Union are in relation to maps.**

**And thanks are needed to my beta: Immortalis. You're awesome hun!**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway, shape or form. That right solely belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also the original idea for this belongs to Anthraxy.**

**

* * *

Madara was everything to Zetsu. He'd do anything for him. He would kill for him, he would torture for him, and he would die for him. Laughing, smiling, enjoying themselves Zetsu had to smile; he enjoyed seeing the man happy. He loved to see the immortal Uchiha smile, even more so now because the man never does anymore. Zetsu worshiped the ground Madara walked on and would do everything in his power to forward the goals of the man who had saved him from death and himself.**

Madara learned the hard way just how much Zetsu cared. He always knew Zetsu cared for him, would kill for his goals as any loyal shinobi would. He even knew that Zetsu would die for him; though that was a thought he would rather not think about. Madara couldn't stand the idea of losing Zetsu.

He stared into the golden eyes, glossy with tears and glazed over. Madara was frozen in place, aside from his body trembling slightly.

"Why?" his voice came out sounding strangled, and he could feel hot tears building up behind his crimson eyes. Zetsu stood before him, smiling his same smile. Madara never noticed how soft it was.

"Because," his voice was hardly above a whisper, slightly strained, and he had to focus on getting the words out properly. Zetsu leaned forward a bit, reaching a white hand shakily up to cup the ancient Uchiha's face. "I…I l-lov…" was all he managed to get out. As Madara leaned there, watching the light fade from the golden eyes of the meta-human for whom he cared so much about, he started to remember.

Zetsu had been with him since the beginning and he had been the closest ally that he had since the betrayal of that thrice-damned Hashirama Senju.

_He had met Zetsu three years after his defeat at the hands of Hashirama, while he was wandering the world searching for a trump card. He had stopped by the city of Yoshino, hearing it was full of powerful shinobi. He had decided to get a drink and was walking towards a bar when he noticed a child in pain. __The child was odd-looking, the right half of his body was as black as oil while the left was as white as snow, with odd plant-like attachments sprouting form his spine. He also noticed the bruises. __Now Madara Uchiha was many things: a murderer, a thief, and a traitor, but he was not a child abuser. He noticed the way the child was crying and hearing the mob rushing near, he put two-and-two together. Madara narrowed his eyes. He did not like child abusers._

_The mob stopped, seeing a stranger with the kitanai-aka._

_"Are you the ones who did this?" asked the stranger, motioning to the weeping child._

_"Yes! We're going to finally cleanse this city of that blight for the last time!" said the mob in unison_

_Madara narrowed his eyes further._

_He tried diplomacy._

_"I ask you only once, leave or be destroyed."_

_"Ha! You think you can beat all of us! Your just one man!" said one of the mob leaders. He then turned to the rest of the mob._

_"Come on! We'll kill the kitanai-aka and this idiot. And we'll be hailed as heroes!" The result was inevitable._

_Madara clenched his fists and activated his Mangekyō Sharingan; He __**did not **__like child abusers._

_To describe what happened next as a slaughter would have been an understatement._

_After the massacre, Madara turned to the child and checked him for wounds._

_"You saved me?" asked the terrified child._

_"Yes," said the stranger_

"_Why?"_

_All he got was silence._

_Fearing he angered his savior, the child continued._

_"My name is Zetsu, what is yours?" said the green haired boy in two different tones._

_"Madara Uchiha," Madara replied._

And so the travels re-commenced. Madara immediately knew Zetsu's value as a shinobi. And had personally trained him to master his abilities to their fullest extent, and then some. In turn, Zetsu became the perfect underling. The two were forever inseparable.

The Mayfly technique was a useful and obscure technique, and there were only a handful of people recorded to of learned it, and even less who mastered it. Zetsu was the last master of the Mayfly. Therefore, the secret to its powers would die with him.

Zetsu's odd appearance and fractured mental state had also been detrimental to multiple plans of his, as it was useful having someone who was not only immune to the torturous illusionary technique Tsukuyomi but most conventional torture techniques as well.

At first Zetsu was merely a tool to be used, then simply an ally who could be trusted with his plans. But ever since the Battle of Kamakura Hill, where he and the bipolar cannibalistic plant-man had single handedly stopped the invasion of three-hundred and seventy invading Shingaisha forces, Zetsu had become his friend. And two-hundred and thirty-five years since that fateful day, Zetsu had slowly become something closer than that. What it was, Madara wasn't sure, but he knew for a fact that he would utterly _obliterate_ anyone who would dare to cause his cannibalistic friend harm.

Madara was brought back to reality and caught the man before he slumped to the ground, transparent trails staining his cheeks as tears ran down them.

His body shook as he looked at the man, words tumbling around in his brain. "Zetsu..." he whispered as the others eyes fluttered closed. "Zetsu?" he asked softly, shaking him slightly.

The embodiment of yin-yang did not stir.

"No, no Zetsu, wake up!" his voice cracked as a choked sob mingled with the words.

"I am sorry Zetsu!" Madara sobbed.

"So very sorry."

And the feared Madara Uchiha, secret leader of Kirigakure, mastermind of the Akatsuki, and one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever walked the earth, cried through out the night.

Until he couldn't anymore.

Zetsu died for Madara, threw away his life in order to allow him to live. Madara felt sick and terrible. He didn't deserve his life; it should be him who was dead, not Zetsu. His head spun as Zetsu's blood pooled around him and stained his clothes. He sat there for who knows how long, staring up at the sky, crying, cursing all the gods and demons of the universe. Cursing for his birth. Cursing them for making him meet Zetsu. Cursing them for making him care for the cannibal. Cursing them for taking him away.

Madara buried Zetsu in a secluded part of Kokomaru forest. It was the place where he and Madara truly became friends. It was a little clearing adorned in brightly colored flowers and next to a lake. It tore him apart inside, though he couldn't stand to do anything else. He deserved this; no, he deserved more, but this would have to do. He placed a small shrine at the head of the grave, along with a seal that would prevent anyone from ever disturbing it. He stayed by the grave the rest of the day, looking up, in a vain attempt to hold the tears back.

Madara decided now more then ever that he needed to make this world perfect. Not for himself, not for anyone else. He'd make it perfect for Zetsu, out of everyone else; he was the one who deserved a utopia.

But first Madara swore he would find the Uzumaki-kisei. He would not rest until he found and gathered all of Uzumaki's friends, allies, family, and anyone who even had a miniscule attachment to him. He would find them all and then he would trap them all in ruins of the city of Yoshino, where he first met Zetsu. And then, once he got them all in place, those damnable fools would pay. He would burn that accursed city to the ground and everyone in it, until there was nothing left.

And Amaterasu and Mikaboshi help _anyone_ who dared get in his way.

* * *

**Mikaboshi is the Japanese god of evil and of the stars, specifically the pole star.**

**Kitanai-aka means "unclean filth" in English.**

**Kisei means parasite, so Uzumaki-kisei means: uzumaki parasite**

**Yeah, Madara is pissed.**

**Again sorry if it's bad, first time at anything angsty.**

**Also thanks to Anthraxy for the inspiration and Immortalis for helping me out. You guys rock!**

**Creepingshadow out!**


End file.
